


World Turned Upside Down

by Wind-At-Her-Heels (Countess_Eliza)



Series: Whump [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is George Washington's Adopted Son, Alternate Universe-High School, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Gun Violence, High School AU, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, I hurt just about all the characters, One Shot, Read at Your Own Risk, Sad Eliza Hamilton, Violence, Whump, school shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Wind-At-Her-Heels
Summary: "Lockdown. Lockdown. This is not a drill."They all had only fifteen minutes to think over their lives. Eliza didn't want to die like this. She wanted to graduate. Marry Alexander. Have kids. After a long life, die with her grandchild by her side. Alexander, however, would be able to welcome Death as an old friend. One shot
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler & Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, John Laurens/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/Angelica Schuyler
Series: Whump [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607917
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	World Turned Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago on my phone, but was too lazy to actually type it up. At that time, we were having those practice lockdowns. But my school had a real lockdown (I was in a class that was technically off campus) which turned out not to be anything, but that got me thinking. I also read this beautiful work of fiction on Archive of Our Own which I think was called Normal Day. It was for Newsies. So from all that this is what happened. I've tried to do a lot of researched about lockdowns before I started writing, but I've never be in something a serious as this.
> 
> This is a Modern AU. It's kind of obvious, but just in case.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Guns, Violence, Blood, A bit of gore, Shooting, Eliza is sad, Lockdowns, Breakins.
> 
> I don't own Hamilton.

No matter how hard they tried, no one could forget that one day. How the police arrived. The shots that rang out. Of course, there was the student that caused it all. Some even dared to pity him. Not all of it was his fault.

Just another day. Alexander and Eliza were in English together. Both had fished their work early. Now they were trying to figure out what to do for their double date with John and Peggy. Dinner at their favorite place. Maybe a movie afterwards. Mary Poppins Returns was playing at the dollar theater.

That was when it went off.

"Lockdown. Lockdown. This is not a drill."

Students panicked. Too many thought ran through Alexander's head. His mother had been in a lockdown in collage. Boy, he wanted her back. Or his foster parents- George Washington and Martha. His foster dad was the principal. Was that his voice just warning them of a lockdown? Eliza took his hand. At least he had her. The couple helped built the barricade in front of the door before hiding in a corner. Just the two of them.

Eliza's mind went to her sisters. Was Peggy okay? She was in the grade younger than them. In a different hallway, which could be either good or bad. What about Angelica? She would fight to the end. Protecting her sisters. Eliza yearned for that comfort. Angelica was a senior while Eliza was a junior. They would be okay, right? Everyone had to be.

Shots rang out from the hallway. Screams. This was it. They were all going to die. Eliza wanted to do so many things. Graduate from High School then collage. Marry Alexander. This wasn't what she had in mind for her death. Eliza wanted to die old. With great-grandchildren at her side. She could do better then be pierced with a bullet. Alexander was shaking beside her. The couple held each other's hands tighter as the gunshots neared their classroom.

The door shook. They wouldn't be able to get in because of the barricade. Everyone would be okay. The shooter aimed his weapon at the door's window. Eliza could see a dark hand seize the handle and twist. They were inside. The barricade falling next to him. Had it been so long since Eliza was suggesting the movie Mary Poppins Returns?

Part of everyone wanted to know who this intruder was. Some students leaned in to get a better look. Alexander gasped.

Aaron Burr.

But this wasn't like Aaron. Nothing could convince him of doing something like this. Aaron had done a paper all about school shootings. Someone must have… Before anything else happened, Alexander shielded Eliza. If anyone had to die it shouldn't be her.

"Aaron, don't do this," their teacher tried.

"No!" Aaron's voice shook. "You just don't understand! I have… I have to… For Theodosia. Her boyfriend won't break up with her until I… She needs him to break it off. No, that's beside the point."

He shot their teacher. Cries rang out. Echoing in the hallway. Alexander prepared himself mentally. When it came, there was nothing. Until he made out Eliza's scream.

The pain came later. Eliza felt her lover's blood on her hand. It was warm. Not inside of him where it should be. She felt sobs crawling up her throat. Too much for her. For anyone here. Aaron left behind three already dead.

Alexander was still holding on. He dreamed he would make it with all his heart. For Eliza. But if it came to it, he would greet Death like an old friend. Alexander had faced Him several times before. At least Death would allow him to see his mother again.

"Eliza," he whispered.

"What is it? I'll try to get anything you need. Please just tell me."

"I just need you here."

Tears poured down her cheeks, causing her to choke on her sobs. Alexander's face was growing paler. They heard sirens. Help was coming. To heal him.

While the kids that had been injured were moved into ambulances, the rest climbed into buses heading to the church nearby. There was little talking. Eliza took a seat by herself on a bus. She needed to know if anyone else had been hurt. Angelica or Peggy. Anywhere she looked, Eliza couldn't find them. She had to look on the bright side. Maybe they were trying to help out. Lafayette scooted into the empty space next to her. His eyes were bloodshot, replacing his usual life from them.

"Adrienne?" Eliza whispered.

"Shot. She's expecting our second, too. Gosh, I hope they're okay."

"She's pregnant again?"

"Oui."

After Adrienne discovered she was pregnant for the first time, their parents insisted they get married. They hardly ever left each other's sides. Eliza hated seeing Lafayette without her.

"Alexander was, too… I saw him…"

"I saw Peggy get in an ambulance. I heard a rumor that Angelica did too."

"Oh."

Eliza felt as if she had been shot herself. There was a numbness at first, but it slowly transitioned into a burning pain. Lafayette embraced her. Both of them had gone through enough.

John was the TA in Peggy's class. Had he also been hurt? Eliza was positive that Thomas was in Angelica's. Imagining her big sister trying to defend her boyfriends brought a smile to her face. They got out of the buses. Her parents were there. Eliza knew that both of them had been crying. She couldn't make out any words. Their open arms had been the only good thing that happened that day. After getting into the car, no one spoke. Her younger siblings must have been taken home by one of their neighbors. Maybe their school got the kids out before the threat came.

The hospital was cold and unwelcoming. Eliza shoved her way through the crowed after they spoke to the nurses. She didn't hear any of it. They had been led to a room lined with beds for this. People from the accident, waiting for their own rooms. There were too many familiar faces.

John Laurens.

Thomas Jefferson.

Hercules Mulligan.

Adrienne de Lafayette.

Principal Washington.

Charles Lee.

Alexander.

Before anything, Eliza sprang to his side. He was unconscious. Still breathing from what she knew. She kissed his forehead. For good luck. They Schuylers left to find Angelica and Peggy.

They were at the end of the hall. Angelica was still blinking. Her face didn't show the same wisdom and sass it should. Next to her, Peggy was crying. Out of shock or pain. Eliza didn't know. But her sisters were here. Eliza felt more tears rush down her cheeks as she gave her sisters kisses. They were all bawling now.

Before they could tell their stories, Angelica was wheeled into surgery. Peggy fell asleep. All they had to do now was wait. The nurse informed her that both sisters would be alright.

But what about Alexander?

**Author's Note:**

> Just to make this clear, this is a one-shot. I'm not going to be making anymore chapters, unless a lot if people ask me for a sequel. Then I probably will do one. Thank you. Last time I did a one shot like this, a lot of people assumed that it was multi-chaptered and that really ticked me off for some reason.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
